Holy Grill's
by Slover Pink
Summary: Anderson has created a new weapon much to Alucard’s surprise. One that will both claim the vampire and suck the dead right out of him! AlucardxAnderson
1. Fleeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters. I own story.

Anderson's got a new weapon to Alucard's surprise. One that will both haunt the vamp, and suck the dead right out of him…

Sorry chap's a-little shorty

Rated: T

* * *

**Chapter One**- Fleeting

Alucard had broken another blood vessel, he was sure of it. The paladin Alexander Anderson had tempted him to fight only for the purpose of being put into a trap. He felt ridiculous of all the things. If Anderson had any surprises it wouldn't really scare the vamp because he'd just regenerate himself.

"You can't be serious priest" Alucard said getting more serious.

Anderson held his grin in place, a blessed blade aimed at the vamps heart from a mere four foot distance. The place they stood was abandoned. The air was filled with undead ash; the undead he'd taken care of thirty minutes ago. He saw the vampires smile fade as the realization that he'd stole the vamp's mission came across the nosferatu.

The lost thrill of hunting the target was driving him insane. Alucard was pushed over the edge way to many times by this man. He was going to deal with him one way or another. However, his master had warned him that if he met Anderson on this mission, he was to leave the priest alone and return back home. He was tempted to drop the gun for the first time, and have his hands around the priest's neck, strangling the paladin. The thought vanished quickly when Alexander's smile became wider, and a grill of silver shined through.

The paladin's thoughts of beheading simply died out. He had another plan, a plan that would both amuse him-self and his vampire foe. He'd taken a cross from the church. A holy cross, and molded it to fit both the top and bottom rows of his teeth. Dentures both sharp and shiny… The vamp surely noticed his silver caps, and backed up further against the wall. It would be interesting to see the nosferatu die in the way vampires normally killed their victims. But as he approached the vampire, Alucard started to morph. Bats flew above the paladin's head harassing him and biting. The swamp of bats were gone in seconds and Anderson was left alone.

"To hell wit ye".

* * *

"You did what Anderson?" an older priest at a boy's orphanage said. "Anderson you are not to mess with the Hellsing agents, dead or alive. How many times do we need to go though this with you?"

Anderson, who was looking down at the grass lifted his head when the priest was done talking. He let a small smile form before turning to head inside. The last thing he wanted were vampires looking for fresh blood at the orphanage.

Before Alexander could leave the presence of the older priest, he was told to dispose of his new invention and return to his daily duties. He was also ridiculed. He doesn't go on escapes looking for trouble. He goes with the permission of God, to find the undead and dispose of them. There is nothing wrong about that. He was doing Gods will.

"I understand, and when I'm threw wit the nosferatu I'll goe on wit my life." The older priest walked away shaking his head disappointedly, and Anderson was left alone to linger though his thoughts.

* * *

"Master your back, what's wrong?" A certain happy she-vamp said.

"Sera's"

"Huh"

"I need you to do me a favor police girl" Alucard said. "The next mission I receive, you will take care of, got it?"

"Yes… Sir"

"Good".

* * *

tbc 


	2. Running Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters. I own this story.

-Anderson's got a new weapon to Alucard's surprise. One that will both haunt the vamp and suck the dead right out of him…

CHAPTER TWO**- Running Scared**

Seres was in trouble, and she had her master to blame for putting her on this lame mission. Alucard had sent her on the mission he was supposed to complete, to seek out a medaling vamp around teenage years, who was sucking on blood for the hell of it. She sighed and tried to escape the place she was at, which by the way, was an eerie looking place. Everything was abandoned as if the town got up and left. She walked faster though the empty streets in search of the undead teenager. Instead, she found her target gutted up and hung to the ceiling of a burnt building. Metal swords were visible from where she was standing. A man with a cross and a wicked laugh had her shaking uncontrollably.

She backed up, maybe she could just run away and he wouldn't even know she was there. But the moment she took a step back, it was the sound of a twig snapping that got the paladin to look her way. "Damn" she whispered. Together with Alucard, it was possible to keep the paladin at bay. Alone by herself, it was merely impossible. She looked to her left, an easy escape. She took it, running all the way though a dark hallway. Giant cracks in the wall let you see what was on the outside of it. She ran into a dead end, hyper venting she kept kicking the broken walls until it gave way and collapsed. Finally an exit! She was out of the building in seconds and running, because her very life depended on it. She couldn't believe her master put her though this. He'd have to take responsibility if anything should happen to him between now, and the time it took her to return to Hellsing.

The thing that had her in fright was that Anderson was not following her. She turned back around to see the paladin from afarstaring at her. She shuddered and returned home.

Back at Hellsing she was scolded by Integral for going out alone on a mission, and later, her master thanked her while devising a plan for the next mission. A mission she'd have to take on. She quickly refused it and turned in for the day. Leaving her master stunned.

* * *

Anderson wasn't too far from the church when he finally collapsed on the pearly white steps in front of the church hall. He looked up and found himself being looked down upon. By the same priest to interrogated him last time. That minion from Hellsing. That nosferatu… She was all the paladin had on his mind. He liked the thought of chasing her, a small game of cat and mouse. He liked it all too much. And because of this he wanted nothing more to do than to rest down and forget the day. He got up from the ground, brushed himself off, and headed inside without saying so much as a word to the priest beside him. He was gonna polish these dentures of holy silver, and if possible, bite the delicate neck of that mouse he'd been playing with earlier. 

tbc


	3. Funeral Home

It's been a while since I've updated mainly due to stress and my life slowly changing. I'm also busy with work and school so I don't have time on my hands. But since the Hellsing OAV's have came out, I'm newly interested in the series!

_Holy Grills: **Chapter 3-Funeral Home**_

Anderson clutched at his chest as a bullet pierced right through his heart, nearly pushing him towards the ground. He got up and laughed manically as Alucard refilled his load to shoot again. Ceres was supposed to take this mission alone, he'd preferred it. But, Anderson did not attack her for some reason. What made Alucard upset was that Integral refused for Celes to go alone and had insisted that if he didn't do this mission he'd regret it.

With the gun re-loaded the vampire shot three more rounds into the priest's chest. Anderson did nothing up get back up on his two legs and regenerate. A grin of blessed silver plastered on his face. Once again he'd stolen the mission from the two blood suckers. It was the only way to meet them again, and Anderson did this because he wanted to know what it felt like, to have teeth like them. He denied it to himself but there was also something else he wanted. To have his blessed jaw's clutch on the pearly skin of that cold-blooded freak. He wanted….

A bullet to the head stopped his thoughts.

Alucard and Celes moved quickly passed the priest, they were in some sort of un-camped area and from up ahead a cemetery was clearly visible. They moved forward on so that their crazy blessed foe wouldn't follow. A small funeral building was spotted up ahead of the cemetery. They followed it's pathway towards the entrance, and as Alucard pushed open those heavy marble doors open, he got the feeling that R.I.P. was an understatement.

* * *

"Ah, welcome unholy travelers". A man clad in black said. Even though he was looking up, his eyes were not visible. There were about thirty people in the building, all of which were ghouls. Their moans and taunting came to a halt as Alucard one-by-one sent them to heaven…or hell. Celes was busy setting up her equipment when the marble doors swung open once more, a six-foot five man with blond hair and familiar silver caps stepped in.

The nuns in next to the vampire in black sought the opportunity, and made a run for it. Anderson quickly launched a blessed sword through their hearts putting them to an end. Alucard both agitated and extremely annoyed would not let the priest steal the main target again. He blocked the priest shot of the vampire and shot back at the priest, the blessed blades snapping as if they were merely plastic toys.

"To hell wit ye" Anderson said running towards Alucard at a pace far faster then sound.

"Damn priest" Alucard shot again and again as Anderson's direction made a slight turn towards the target behind the vampire. If that priest so much as touched his target Alucard would blow the shit out of him.

"Releasing levels three…" Anderson got closer.

"Level three release; level two…" Even closer

"Level two, release until target is silen…" Anderson sunk his jaws into Alucard's throat, and at first the vampire didn't know what hit him. He was just pushed back for a second or so and was trying to get himself back together, but he found it quite difficult.

Anderson's blessed teeth sunk deeper into his throat drawing blood. Alucard shot a bullet into the priest's head, but to no avail. As Anderson's grip got unreasonably tight, Alucard dropped the guns and started to fight.

TBC.

Thanks for the reviews before, and keep them coming, they do help!


	4. Psychotic Love

It's been a while since I've updated mainly due to stress and my life slowly changing. I'm also busy with work and school so I don't have time on my hands. But since the Hellsing OAV's have come out, I'm interested again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own this story.

_Holy Grills: **Chapter 4- Psychotic Love**_

Celes stopped what she was doing to stare in shock as her master attempted to detach Anderson from his neck. It was apparently futile. She quickly returned to her weapon and aimed for Anderson, but not wanting to hurt her master she hesitated and the first blow instead, killed the target!

Alucard's vision suddenly became impaired, all a blur and then black to his dismay. He could hear Celes calling out to him, followed by a gust of wind as her cannon shot, missing the paladin and hitting the wall behind them. His neck didn't really hurt, neither was he in pain, but Alucard's body became useless to him as it was in a coma like state. His feet felt tingly as though there were little nails pricking his feet, and the feeling soon spread out through his entire body. Even his breathing became difficult as some blood went down the wrong pipes.

* * *

Integral's head snapped up from her desk to look astonished at the news Celes had given her. "Taken Away?! But, how???"

"Well…" Celes looked down. She watched the floor for no reason but to keep her eyes from the face of an angry and confused woman of Hellsing.

"Do you know who took him?" Integral said, now interested in who it was that was strong enough to defeat Alucard.

"It was that Paladin, but he had some sort of blessed…" Celes discontinued as to what she would say would sound completely abominable.

"Blessed what? A sword…" Integral pried.

"No not that! It was… a grill."

Integral got up from her seat and looked at Celes with an expression that the vampire girl did not recognize. Then slowly Integral sat back down and called for Walter. When Walter arrived, she asked both him and the she-vamp to have a seat. Then slowly she lifted her head back up and asked….

"What's a _grill_?"

* * *

Alucard woke up to the sound of children playing. It was a faded sound as if from a distance away. He moved a bit and the sound of chains woke him up to full extent. His red eyes scanned the room, which apparently looked normal and placid. He was fine just the same, except from the fact that his neck sported a silver collar. Like an animal in a holding house, he was chained to the bedpost.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the master bedroom, but none ever came close to the door. Alucard tried to escape by deforming his body into a puddle of blood but the collar quickly reacted with a luminous shock that left the bitter feeling of nails back at the vampire's feet. Just as he failed, the door swung open. A familiar paladin stood in the doorway, three heads popped out beside him. Two were Alter boys, the other belonged to a man around Anderson's age and height. He looked bewildered.

"So **_this_** is the vampire?" The man said making his way into the room. The other boys followed cautiously, both scared and excited.

"Ye, I caught him wit thee teeth"

The man like Anderson, a lower class paladin, felt bemused to see the world's strongest vampire chained to a bed post. He leaned in so that his face was merely inches away from Alucard's then whispered "Kill him".

"No. Ye just been wanting thee credit." Anderson said as he pushed the other priest away looking down at Alucard. His face had no expression. He didn't move at all. He just laid there, eyes open and all. A strange feeling crept over Anderson and it sent shivers down his spine. The fact of feeling, something similar to pity… but not, it was just indescribable. Anderson escorted the two boys and the other priest out of the room. He would wait till midnight to deal with the nosferatu.

Without Alucard it was almost impossible for Hellsing to do any 'A' ranked missions. Celes of course was here to help her, but she needed her grandfather's investment. For the first time in a long time, Integral felt that she _needed_ Alucard. For god sake's all of **'_Hellsing'_** needed him. 'Damn that Maxwell priest' she thought.

* * *

"Good morning to Ye"

Alucard woke up to greet the un-welcomed welcome. He hated the sun but unlike any other vampire, it wouldn't destroy him. Light from the blinds crept in causing his clothes to smoke at its effect.

"Why am I here?" Alucard said surprised he could actually talk. He wouldn't try to escape again because he'd return back to a coma state. Somehow he'd have to trick Anderson into letting him go. By all means necessary.

"Anderson…where have you taken me?"

"You'd be in my care ye filth."

The fact of being in the priest's room period, sounded awkward. The fact that he was kept alive was even more strange for the vampire to except. Alucard carefully got up and sat down on the giant bed, the room itself looked old, grey, and welcoming.

As the vampire observed the room, Anderson made his way towards Alucard grabbing his chin and pushing his face upward so he could examine the marking that he'd left on the vampire. As he'd wished a burnt lining of the grill was left on the nosferatu's throat. It was beautiful and somehow…Anderson felt it again, the feeling he could not describe. Alucard stared at Anderson with glowing red orbs that soon composed of fear.

Fear for what he saw in the paladin's green eyes that spoke volumes.

**TBC.**


	5. Stalemate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters. I **do **own the story. Sorry for late update. Will try my best to update sooner!_

Chapter 5: **Stalemate**

The night sky looked as if it would turn red and cry blood, and the moon was full and glowing strong. Anderson had not seen the sky so magnificently colored. He was sure the other priest would think a demon had possessed the skies. Quickly he turned to the rouge figure still chained beneath him.

"It's awe deep-skin wound" Anderson said awed by the dent his grill made. He pushed his fingers into the wound at the vampire's neck. Alucard almost hissed at this, eying the priest with killing intent.

"Why Anderson, what is the meaning of keeping me…"

"To rid ye all from this world."

With one twisted smile he quickly grabbed Alucard and turned him to lie on his stomach.

"The only way to kill ye…is to purge."

Alucard twitched.

"Purged though the body, ye filthy haven".

Now registering exactly where the priest was going with this Alucard began to struggle using his inhuman strength to overpower the priest. Anderson quickly pulled out a blade from underneath the mattress were they laid, and stabbed the nosferatu ramming the holy blessed object forcibly in and out of the vampire's backside.

"To hell wit yee." Anderson yelled, while a bloody pool began to build up to the vampires back. He removed the blade all too fast, receiving a hiss from the nosferatu. Anderson held onto the vampire, holding him down onto the bed. He was enjoying torturing the rouge vampire, and must have been out of his mind by the time he decided to undress. "Be Silent." An undressing Anderson said watching Alucard gapping.

Anderson grabbed the red coat Alucard was wearing and pulled that down and off the vampire. He pulled off the suit and clothing, as well as any other layers that kept skin from touching skin. Nowhere to hide now Alucard thought feeling the priest move closer until his stomach touched his backside. Anderson pushed a finger into the vampire's cold hollow at his bottom. Alucard tired to move off the bed. "This, won't do.." Anderson said, removing his fingers. He pressed them into Alucard's back, soaking it in the blood that continued to pool out. By this time, the vampire was weakened at the loss of his only nutrient. Anderson returned to Alucard's hollow pressing and stretching it while at the same time restraining any fight the vampire was still putting up. He knew the vamp would come back to kill him eventually, but right now Anderson was contempt on purging the filthy demon.

Anderson was really the one trapped and chained, at least in his mind. The vampire made him feel this way. He pulled Alucard closer to him and lifted his rear, pressing himself inside the cold almost dead like body. Alucard cursed, but cut off to a silent cry as the priest pressed deeper. Anderson half-expected Alucard would feel cold but his skin as expected was soft and virgin like. The silky feeling of the vampire's skin made the priest feel as if he were touching an angel in heaven. How could a demon feel this good?

Alucard tensed now feeling the priest deeper inside "Stop.. it..Ander..son". Too late his body collapsed as the priest took the very thing that made Alucard pure in one way. Blood began to leak from his backside, the pain, the weakness; all of it took over at once until there was nothing but to let Anderson have his way.

* * *

The priest looked at the clock on the bedside, it was two in the morning. The sky looked the same just with brighter colors. Flashes of last night's interlude flooding Anderson's mind, he cursed for sending himself into damnation. Anderson didn't want anything more than the rouge figure lying beneath him. He knew that he wasn't totally out of his mind but consequences pointed in one direction. If he was found out he'd he dead. Hanged, burned, buried alive, and dead.

Anderson had tears building deep within him, it wasn't his invention that drove him to do this to the vampire. It was his infatuation and obsession to be with the dark figure. To capture him, imprison him, to tame the wild beast and make him his and his alone. He wanted to kill Alucard and consume his darkness until there was no more. The vampire had no idea how he taunted the priest and twisted his mind around.

Anderson's thoughts came back to reality. He looked down at the figure cursing in his head. What could he do to fix this?

Alucard turned to the side, his breathing rapid. He looked paler and was sweating a nightmare. Anderson touched his cheek; he smiled at the vampire sadly.

It was time for him to say goodbye. Anderson would leave from here, maybe he wouldn't come back. That would save both him and the vampire from the trouble ahead. He kissed the rouge man on the forehead and picked up his clothes putting them on as quickly as he could, turning only one last time to glace back at the dark beauty.

* * *

Integra answer the phone on her office desk, it was her butler informing her of Alucard's return. He was reported missing, and something about the priest and this new weapon called a 'grill' interfering with the Hellsing Organization. Integral sighed. Why did it take _this long_ for Alucard to return? The door to her office flew opened as the very same person she thought of, walked in staggering a bit. _Was he limping???_


End file.
